


One of these nights

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [27]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these nights, Cullen won’t wake covered in sweats, grasping the air to push away a ghost that still haunts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of these nights

**Author's Note:**

> sehnsuchttraum : Cullen— One of these nights

One of these nights, Cullen won’t wake covered in sweats, grasping the air to push away a ghost that still haunts him. His body won’t ache with need and his thoughts won’t spiral into madness.

One of these nights, he won’t stare up at the moon, wondering…  _wondering_  if she’d forgive his careless words and irrational hatred all those years ago in the Circle. Would she even remember him? 

One of these nights, he’ll stop thumbing the box, he’ll stop needing – he’ll stop praying for the Maker to give him the strength to say no for another day.

One of these nights, he won’t sleep at his desk and maybe he’ll throw away the empty wine bottles that dulled the pain.

One of these nights… he  _won’t_  remember the dreams, the voices or the pain that’s etched into his skin. 

One of these nights, he’ll believe she loves him and he’ll think he’s worthy of her touch, of her kisses.

One of these nights, he’ll sleep with her body curled against his chest - no nightmares, no pain, no fear. The box, forgotten - locked away. 

But tonight, he stares at the Demons in the darkness of his room and he wonders if he should make the hole in his roof larger so they won’t have anywhere to hide.

The inquisitor stirs next to him — sleep still wrapped around her— he won’t sleep, not tonight. He stands vigilant, willing the intruder to crawl back into the past. 


End file.
